Where For Art Thou, Romeo?
by BigMouth12349
Summary: When Rin meets a mysterious boy at a Masquerade party, she has no idea who he is.  She certainly has no idea that he's the boy who's supposed to be her enemy!  Based off of "Romeo and Cinderella," LenxRin noncest, sisterfics with iPolaris's fic.


**AHHH! Attack of the collabs! -hides- I shouldn't start any more of these until I get the others finished... Knowing me, I probably will anyways XD So, this is a collab between myself and iPolaris. She's writing from Len's POV, and it can be found here: [link goes here when it's uploaded]. I hope you enjoy~!**

"Good morning, Miss Cryptone." This greeted me as I shuffled into the kitchen, still wearing my pajamas. I looked up to see our pink-haired maid, who was setting down a plate at my spot at the table.

"Morning, Momo." Momo never really talked much. She was timid, and mom probably scared the crap out of her. I couldn't say I blamed her. I began eating breakfast, not even really sure what I was putting in my mouth. I was exhausted, which was weird considering how much sleep I got. It probably had something to do with that weird dream I had. I don't remember a lot of it, but I remember running a lot. I think someone was with me. Then I was sitting on a balcony and talking to someone. I couldn't see his face, but I'm pretty sure it was a him, even though his voice was kind of high.

_"We're like Romeo and Juliet, but we won't have the same ending. Instead, we'll be..."_

I don't remember the rest. What did it matter, anyways? It was just some dumb dream. It was probably because we were supposed to start reading through the script of Romeo and Juliet on Monday. Miku and I had been talking about it on the ride home from school. We had been joking around about running off together and stuff. That was probably what caused the dream. Well, that and the fact that I'm horrifyingly single. I can joke about running off with Miku all I want, but truth is I'm straight and, apparently, not that appealing to the opposite sex.

Finished with breakfast, I went to put my plate in the sink, but was quickly stopped by Momo. "Oh, no, Miss Cryptone, I'll see to that. You go get ready for school." I suppressed a groan. Ugh, I didn't want to go to school! I managed a small smile at Momo.

"Okay. Thanks, Momo." I didn't want her to feel too nervous around me. Momo always used this really formal tone; it was kind of strange. Oh well. I went upstairs and into my room, humming some song or another under my breath. I went into my bathroom (if there was one thing I loved about being rich, it was the fact that each bedroom had it's own bathroom) and showered, wishing I could just stay under the warm water all day. Reluctantly, I turned it off and walked back to my room, a towel wrapped around me.

I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, and wondered what about me made me so unattractive. Was it the fact that I didn't wear make-up? Was I too short? Looking at myself, I decided it was probably my lack of curves. Seriously, a broomstick probably had more curves than me! I looked like a ten-year-old. Pouting, I went to get dressed. I pulled on knee-high black socks that matched my skirt, and paired it with a white shirt with a black tie. Looking outside at the colorful leaves on the ground, I decided that it was probably cold enough to wear a sweater with it. I ran a brush through my short blonde hair before sticking four white pins in my bangs and putting a giant bow on top of my head. I know the bow didn't help the ten-year-old thing much, but... I liked it. Don't judge me.

I walked into the living room to get my backpack all ready, seeing my mother sitting on one of the armchairs, reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. "Good morning, okaa-san."

She glanced up at me, starting her usual morning tirade. "Rin, how many times do I have to tell you not to wear that stupid bow? And why are you wearing that sweater? You should be wearing something that makes you look like a teenager, not something that hides what little curves you have? And why aren't you wearing make-up like other kids your age? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet. How-" I stopped listening when I heard the sound of a car horn. Going on. And on. And on. It was like someone was sitting on their steering wheel. I smirked. It was Miku.

"Bye!" Cutting my mother off mid-rant, I slipped on my shoes and rushed out the door with my backpack, hopping into the shotgun seat of Miku's car. "Ugh. Thank you." Miku was my best friend. Even though she was a year older than me, she had failed kinder garden, so we were both in the same grade. It wasn't that Miku wasn't smart, because she was... She just had a problem with doing unnessisary things, and in Kinder garden, pretty much everything is unnecessary.

Well, that, and the fact that she had horrible conduct. It wasn't her fault that she liked to talk!

"Why? Was your mom going off on a rant again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't she every morning? 'Do this, do that, don't do that, why don't you have a boyfriend yet?' Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be your boyfriend, Rin-san!" I looked toward the back-seat, smiling. It figures that the one guy who finds me attractive is my best friend's brother. Who happens to be in forth grade.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mikuo." I figured that Miku's parents just got lazy when it came to naming Mikuo. Like, "Oh, let's add an 'o' on this and make it a boy's name!" He was really cute, though. Maybe I just thought that because he had a crush on me. Whatever.

"So, Rin-chan, are you ready for Meiko's party tomorrow?" Meiko had a party pretty much every weekend, and this Saturday was no exception. I wondered why Miku even bothered bringing it up.

"I always am, aren't I?" Miku gave me a weird look.

"Don't you remember, Rin? It's a masquerade party!" Oh. Crap.

"I forgot! I don't even have a dress!" Except for the crapload in my closet, but none of those were really right for the occasion. Besides, most of them were hand-me-downs from Mom... who probably had really good fashion sense when she was a teenager, but the clothes were all out-dated now. It wasn't fair. She talked about how I should be more popular and get a boyfriend, but I didn't even have a decent dress to wear!

"No worries. We'll go shopping tonight. You can even spend the night at my house, okay?" I sighed in relief.

"You're a life-saver, Miku-chan." I quickly texted my mom, telling her about my plans. Yes, I told her, not asked her. It wasn't like she or dad would be home anyways, they were always working. Like, we were rich, but apparently that wasn't enough. They always had to have more.

"I know you love me, Rin-chan!" Miku giggled and winked. I winked back, but we didn't go too far into the joke with Mikuo in the backseat.

Soon we got to school. Going to put stuff in my locker went by in a blur, and soon I was in first hour, Music Class. Having Music first hour rocked. You hardly had to think, and it was a great way to wake up. Even if Mr. Yamaha was a total slave-driver. Most of us called him "Master" behind his back.

I went to sit in the risers by Miku, Luka, Teto, and a few other friends, although all of the guys were off in a corner, practicing something. I wasn't as close to any of them as I was to Miku, although Teto and Gumi were pretty cool. Luka was a sweetheart, too, although I didn't know her as well as Miku did. "Morning, everyone." Most of them gave half-hearted replies, and Neru even managed to glance up from her cell phone for half a second.

"So, whose exited for the party? It's going to be, like, amazing!" Teto got exited over things easily. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Sure, Meiko knew how to throw a party, but I knew what would happen-all of my friends would go off and dance with guys and leave me alone.

"Yeah, but I don't have a date." Gumi looked a bit sad. Lily snorted.

"No one has a date, except for people who already have girlfriends and boyfriends. It's a party, not a dance, Gumi." Lily could be rude sometimes. She reminded me of Neru, only louder.

"I'll sure you'll find someone to dance with, Gumi." Luka patted the top of the greenette's head. That would have been condesending coming from anyone other than Luka.

"Well, we all know who Rin-chan's going with," Miku said, pointing at the door, "Since we all know she has the hots for Len-kun over there." Sure enough, Len Kiirone had just entered the room. I snorted and hit Miku's arm playfully.

You see, Len and I were supposed to be enemies. Apparently, the Kiirones and the Crytones had never really gotten along. I didn't really get it, but I knew I wasn't supposed to associate with him, so I didn't. I was all for being a rebellious child when things were important to me, but the truth was that I really did not care enough about some kid I didn't even know to risk my backside.

"Okay, everyone get to your seats." Mr. Yamaha walked in with that normal no-nonsense air around him. Everyone got to their spots on the risers, and the guys in the corner went to their own seats. I watched Kaito, the guy I kind-of sort-of had a crush on freshman year, walk over and put his arm around Meiko. They had started dating over summer, and my crush pretty much died. For some reason, unavailable guys aren't as attractive. Besides, he was two years older than me, and a senior. He would be gone after this year, anyways.

"Today we're going to be working on mostly solo and duet songs. Let's see... Kamui, get up here." I watched as Gakupo, one of my closer guy friends, got up.

"Yes, Master," Miku whispered in my ear in an imitation of that hunch-backed guy from Frankenstein, "I live to serve you, Master." We both started giggling, earning us a hard look from Mr. Yamaha.

"Something funny, girls?" We looked at Mr. Yamaha innocently.

"Just your face," I heard someone mutter, causing us all to break up laughing. Especially because Mr. Yamaha's face was kind of funny. You could never see it quite right. When he wasn't wearing a hood that cast a shadow over his face, he was wearing something else that would cover it somehow.

"Who said that?" When no one answered, he sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Kamui, I wrote this song, and I want you to try to sing it, alright?" Mr. Yamaha was always writing songs for us. He was actually pretty good at it, too. Gakupo nodded to show that he was ready, and Mr. Yamaha handed over some sheet music. "Okay. This song is called 'Breathe.' "

After Gakupo came Miku, singing a song called "Aikotoba." Mr. Yamaha liked Miku the best, I think. He always gave her the most songs. Kaito sang a song called "I Wish They'd Just Die," which was kind of funny. Gumi sang a song called "Coward Montblac," and then Miku was called back up with Teto and Neru to sing a song called "Triple Baka," which sounded like something out of a girl band or something. Then he called Sonika, an exchange student from Britan, up because he had written an English song called "Ring my Bell." After that he called Miku up (again) with Luka to sing a song called "World's End Dancehall." It was weird. Like, about suicide or the end of the world or something. But Luka and Miku sounded good together, so whatever.

"Okay, this next song I want to try Rin-chan singing," I was exited to finally be singing until I heard the rest of it, "Along with Len-kun." I blinked in surprise, turning to Len. He was looking back at me with open shock. "Is this a problem?" I turned to look at Mr. Yamaha, who was looking at me... smugly? Oh, I get it. He wanted me to throw a temper tantrum or something. This was probably retaliation for when my mom called him a "talentless hack." Smiling, I stood.

"Why would it be a problem?" I hopped down to the front of the class, grabbing some sheet music. "What's the song called?" I noticed Len walk down as well, but I didn't say anything to him. Why would I have to? I just had to sing this one song with him, and then it would be over.

"Yumezakura." I looked over the sheet music. Predictably, it was a love song. It was about a girl and a boy who fell in love with eachother at first sight. They met in secret for 16 days before finally deciding to call it off because their love was forbidden, or something like that. At least I got the bigger part. The music started, and I began singing. I sang through the whole first verse by myself, talking about how I wanted to "love him forever" and all this junk. I caught Miku laughing at me.

The next verse, Len sang by himself. I had to admit, he had a really good voice. In his verse, he sang about how he wanted to be with me, but knew it would be better if we were apart. I sang a short bridge, and then we sang together. Finally, the song was over, and I was able to go back to my seat.

I sat there for a minute, listening to the new kid, Piko, singing some song, before I realized that Miku was giving me this weird look. I looked over at her. "What?"

Miku just kept staring at me. "Rin... you two sound fantastic together!"

I frowned. "Who, Len and I? What's the big deal?" Sure, we had sounded alright, but I didn't get why she was staring at me like that.

"Rin, your voices complement each other perfectly... It's like you were made for eachother."

**Okay, hopefully this story has caught your interest~! Don't forget to read iPolaris's side and review!**


End file.
